A Cat's Tale
by Inuyasha's Pup
Summary: After falling through a well Kagome is in a cat's body. Confused and scared she finds herself meeting other strange cats including a white haired one, a small orange kitten and many more. How will she break the curse to get back home? InuKag MirSan!
1. Chapter 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's really short but I give you my promise the chapters to come will be much longer. This is just the introduction. Thanks please read and review! Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled tapping her foot on the door in order to get her foot in place.

"Bye Sweet Heart!" Her mom called after her.

Kagome skipped towards the large red arch which marked the entrance to her shrine-house. Suddenly, Kagome stopped. As she was passing the well entrance she felt a strange felling. It was a warm pleasant felling. Kagome could have sworn it was almost calling her, dragging her, to the well. She turned towards the building and stumbled into it. By now Kagome could hardly control her body's motions. All of her voluntary muscles had become involuntary. Before she knew it she was surrounded by something warm. She was falling but not quickly. Her face felt like it was moving, she couldn't move her thumbs anymore. She tried to yell for help but all that came out was a deformed squeaky noise. Suddenly, everything stopped. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.

She was standing on dirt, hard packed dirt. Looking up she saw a large square hole. She was in the well, but it felt as if the well had grew. Finding a vine that led up Kagome tried to walk towards it but she stumbled and fell. Getting back up, Kagome tried again and again she stumbled and fell. For the first time, Kagome looked down at herself. She had FOUR legs. Starting to panic, Kagome lifted one of her legs and looked at it intensely. Her hand was shaped like a paw. When she tried to move her fingers all that happened was claws extracted and detracted.

"This can't be, I can't be a cat!" Kagome screamed in terror.


	2. An Old Women's Discovery

Chapter 2

An Old Women's Discovery

This one is a bit longer, also more interesting. Please hang tight the story will get good.

For several hours, Kagome stumbled about in attempt to relearn how to walk and run. Coordinating four legs was harder then two Kagome figured out.

"One...Two...Three...Four," Kagome counted lifting her paws one by one.

Kagome sat down and flicked her tail, something she had recently learn to control.

"What is going on," Kagome thought, "I just want to get back home. I hope Mom and Gramps aren't missing me too much. Bet you Sota doesn't miss me at all that little Brat!"

Kagome laughed, she knew in the back of her head he probably did. She sighed and look once again around the well walls.

"I wonder how long I've been down here?"

She pondered for a little while and poked around at a pile of dirt...finding it very interesting to play with.

After a while Kagome grew hungry and decided to try something she hadn't thought of before. She screamed, as she expected it sounded like a loud cat screech. Satisfied, she did it again...and several more times after that.

But as the hours rolled on no one came to her. Kagome layed down, annoyed, hungry, and sad.

"I can't give up or I'll never get out of here." Kagome yelled at herself.

Kagome brought herself back into an upright position and prepared to yelp again but stopped as she heard a voice.

"What be all that racket down there?" The voice asked.

Kagome saw an elderly head poke over the square hole.

"Oh, it's just a little kitty." It spoke again, "Here you are."

The old voice handed down a wooden bucket attached to a rope, "Climb in little one."

Kagome eagerly jumped into the bucket as the old one brought her up.

The old woman inspected Kagome intensely. Twisting her every which way, making Kagome very uncomfortable.

"Oh, ye are not a cat now are ye?" The old women asked.

Kagome was shocked to find out that the old women discovered it so fast. She quickly nodded her head.

"I thought so, I have just the thing for ye," Said the old women walking away from the well.


	3. Getting Use to It

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Getting Use to It

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Here's Chapter three...sorry about the wait Enjoy ^^!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome watched with intense interest as the old women ground old herbs and mixed different spices.

She was still pondering wether she should stay with the old women, whom she knew very little about, or run for her life and look for a way home.

Kagome got down from the stool she had been resting on and trotted over towards the old one.

She was about to speak, but stopped, remembering the old women couldn't understand her.

"Think like Buyo," Kagome told herself.

Thinking, she got an idea, she weaved in between the old women's legs purring as she did so.

"Gross, how can cat's stand touching other people?" Kagome asked herself thinking about how much she touched, snuggled, hugged, poked, and picked up Buyo.

"Okay, one more minute and it will be ready," the old women announced to Kagome's surprise.

"Wow, it really worked!" Kagome thought proudly.

The old women then handed Kagome a small dish.

Kagome's stomach growled uncontrollably.

"Come to think of it, I skipped lunch and it's almost dinner time," She thought licking up the warm liquid.

"Now, let us see if it worked," The old women said picking up Kagome after she had finished the bowl."

"See if it worked?" Kagome thought to herself in a panic, "what is she trying to do to me?"

Kagome began bursting about in a frantic attempt to think of what to do next.

"Calm down, it is not going to hurt ye, it will help ye," the old women comforted.

Kagome calmed herself enough to sit down and wait.

"Umph, that is strange, it should have worked by now," the old women mumbled to herself, "Maybe it will work in the morning, come now little one we must wait until morning."

"MORNING!" Kagome thought, "I want to go home, not spend the night here."

"Come on little one or you won't have a bed!" The old women yelled from the doorway.

"I guess I have no choice," Kagome slouched, she turned and totted after the old one.

The old women placed Kagome on a soft warm pillow and covered her with a blanket that, to Kagome, smelled like dog.

"What a mess I've got myself in," Kagome thought as she snuggled herself up into a ball.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the old women's face.

"Oh, my my potion still didn't work," She said under her breath.

"What do you mean didn't work?" Kagome asked.

The old women stood back in surprise.

"Ye can talk now?" She asked.

"Your potion must have worked," Kagome yelled excitedly.

"Aye, but not to its full extent. It was suppose to transform you completely back into a human.....I knew I needed that Wartswolf."

"Pardon, but did you just say Wartswolf?"

"Aye, you see the remedy asked from Wartswolf but it's so hard to find...and I didn't have any, so I had to substitute with Comendom. That's why it only gave you the ability to speak."

"Well, If I go find you this Wartswolf will you be able to transform me back.?"

"I'm afraid not, little one, I used the rest of many of my ingredients up. So in order for me to make more for ye not only would ye need to get me my Wartswolf but I would need many other herbs."

Kagome sighed, "Oh, boy sounds like a gotta lot of work to do."

The old women nodded, "By the way, little one, call me Kiade."

"I'm Kagome and thank you for your help Kiade."

Kiade smiled, "It was nothing. Well now, why don't ye go take a walk and get familiar with your surroundings, I have a feeling ye will be here for a while."

Kagome bowed her head, "Okay,"

"Cheer up, little one, once ye get use to this place it really isn't all that bad."

Kagome smiled and exited the hut.


	4. The Day she met HIM!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Day she Met HIM!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's been FOREVER......and I have no excuse but I'm very very very VERY SORRY!......... but I promise I will finish the story from now on. Review and Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun shined in Kagome's eyes as she crawled out into the brisk morning air.

"I wonder if I'll ever get home," Kagome thought trotting along.

She came upon a large forest filled with numerous tall dark trees.

Kagome plotted along flicking her tail with interest and stared up towards the sky.

The tops of the trees waved to and fro making a rustling noise all the while.

"Why me, of all the ninth graders in Japan, why am I the one who tumbles into an unknown world and not only that but I'm a cat!" Kagome whined.

She sighed and sat down under a tall gloomy tree

She let the breeze slowly ruffle her fur.

A leaf drifted lightly down from the tree above her, and tumbled as it hit the ground.

Kagome watched it with interest, then something came over her. She felt as thought she had not control over her body. She ran off chasing the leaf.

She couldn't understand it, but she was having the time of her life as she bounded off towards the leaf pouncing ever once in a while in attempt to crush it.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and her front paws buckled under her sending her tumbling down a small hill.

"Oouph!" She puffed as she violently stopped after hitting something soft.

She kept her eyes closed, there was an awful pain in her front paw and she didn't really want to get up.

"HEY!" Kagome's eyes shot open to the sound of an annoyed voice.

She looked up into a pair of amber colored eyes glaring down at her.

"GET OFF MY TAIL" The voice shouted again.

Kagome cleared her hazed eyes so she could see clearly. There above her stood a lean but muscular looking cat. Garbed in white fur from head to paw. Except for the tip of his tail which, to Kagome's amazement, was a vibrant red color.

"DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET OFF!"

Kagome rolled to the left and attempted to stand but fell. A sharp pain shot up into her front paw.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"I CAN'T!" Kagome shouted back., "I think I sprained my paw."

"You've got to be kidding me!" The voice moaned, "ROLL TO THE LEFT!"

Kagome slowly rolled to the left releasing the red-tipped tail.

"ABOUT TIME!"

"YOU HAVE QUITE THE ATTITUDE!" Kagome yelled, "Most the time if somebody was hurt people try to do everything they can to help that person.....oh but not YOU.....YOUR HIGHTNESS"

"MAN YOUR ANNOYING!"

"WHA....." Kagome stopped, "I'm done here goodbye!" Kagome stuck out her tongue and attempt once again to get up. She managed about two limping step then collapsed again. She tried again.

She could hear snickering behind her.

She tried once more.

The snickering turned into a full blown out laughter.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Kagome screamed.

"What do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, that would be very gentleman of you!" Kagome said surprised by the change in attitude.

The white cat trotted up to her and supported her.

Kagome took a step and let him support her. She began on her next step when the white cat quickly swooped out and watched as Kagome fell flat on her face.

She could her him rolling around with laughter.

She prepared herself to scream at him again when she heard Kaede's voice calling her.

"Over here!" Kagome called.

The white cat stopped laughing and watched as the old women slumped down the hill.

"What has happened to ye, Kagome?" Kaede asked bending down to where Kagome was laying.

"I think I sprained my paw." Kagome answered.

Kaede looked up and noticed the white cat for the first time, "Inuyasha, is that ye? What has happened to ye.....ye are a cat!"

The white cat looked annoyed, "MEOW!"....but what Kagome heard was, "YA THINK!"

"Here come this way Inuyasha!"Kaede called picking up Kagome and walking back up the hill, "Ye can't be Meowing all over the place now can ye?"

Inuyasha followed reluctantly behind.


	5. The Beginning

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Beginning

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoy it.....it's just getting into the main plot so hang tight till it gets there! :p Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There" Kaede exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on Kagome's cast, "Ye need to stay off that leg for a while to let it heal."

"But....I wanna go back home," Kagome thought to herself.

"Good, that means she can't go landing on tails anymore," Inuyasha smirked, licking the last drops of liquid Kaede had given him.

"Ah, I see my potion has worked once more, ye can speak to me now Inuyasha," Kaede smiled.

"Oh goody!"

"Now tell me why are ye a cat?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha settled himself on a nearby blanket and flopped down.

"I du-no, it happened about two days ago, I think I was around the well, then this light was around me....and then I was a cat." Inuyasha yawned.

"Isn't that the time ye came to this world, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, about two days ago." she answered.

"Very interesting." Kaede said slowly, "I believe this must be a curse of some kind."

"No, I can't be cursed, I have to get home," Kagome cried.

"Who cares about you getting home, I want to get my power back, I used to be a strong, skilled half-demon and now I'm a useless cat!" Inuyasha whined.

"Half-demon?" Kagome looked confused

"Aye, in this world humans and demons live together, but for the most part they don't live in harmony. Occasionally some humans and demons will bond with each other resulting in a half-demon. But half-demons are shunned by both humans and demons." Kaede explained.

Inuyasha looked down, "Yeah, but that doesn't matter now, cuz now I'm a CAT!"

"Quit you whining Inuyasha, if ye want to break the curse ye two must work together," Kaede explained.

"WHAT With Him?!" Kagome cried.

"WITH HER!" Inuyasha barked.

"Aye with each other, I will need ye two to find me the ingredients in order for me to create the potion which will turn ye into humans."

"I don't see why we can't search for them separately!" Inuyasha complained.

"Are ye blind Inuyasha, Kagome's leg is sprained, ye need to help her."

"What! I'll go searching for the ingredients now and she can look for them when her foot is better." Inuyasha started towards the door.

"Wait a second!, I want to get back to old body and go home just as much as you do Inuyasha, there is no way I'm waiting for this paw to heal.

"Fine do what you want, but there is no way I'm limping around with YOU!"

Inuyasha stormed out the door.

Kaede watched him from her window, "Let us wait a few days and let ye paw heal a little and give Inuyasha some time to think about it.

"He must REALLY hate me." Kagome said.

"Never ye mind Kagome, now get some rest and let that paw heal." Kaede instructed.

"Kay" Kagome lest her body rest on the pile of pillows she was on and quickly fell asleep.

Kaede moved slowly towards the fire in the middle of her hut. She placed several vegetables and few cups of cream into a pot and began to make dinner.

)))))))))))))))))

One hour Later

(((((((((((((((((

Kagome blinked open her eyes and stared about

She saw a bird chirping on the tree right outside the window.

The sun was setting now...she guessed it was about seven thirty.

She had slept on her right side and it was now tired. She slowly rolled her body to the left.

And there was Inuyasha's sleeping face!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha shouted back jumping up.

"This is my bed......how....when...why are you here?!!"

"I found ye shivering in yon forest when I went to get more firewood." Kaede explained, "and brought ye in here. Ye need your rest if ye are going to get the ingredients."

"You OLD BAT....I was perfectly fine in the forest, and I WASN'T shivering!" Inuyasha defended.

"Ye two come eat....ye need to build up your strength for tomorrow's travels."

"Tomorrow's travels....we're leaving tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, if ye don't get a quick start the curse could be permanent."

"WHAT! There is no way I'm going to be a cat the rest of MY life!" Inuyasha barked.

"Aye, I figured that, so ye two may want to leave early tomorrow so that ye can prevent that from happening."

"SHE will just slow me down with that paw of hers!" Inuyasha complained moving slowly towards the pot of food.

"Aye, but she knows the plants better than you, Inuyasha."

" I wouldn't say....." Kagome was cut off.

"Nay, child, anyone knows the plants better than Inuyasha."

"HEY! What are you saying you old hag!"

"Bark no more, Inuyasha just come eat, ye two will leave tomorrow together!" Kaede ordered.

Kagome limped over towards the dish Kaede had set down for her.

She watched as Inuyasha attempted to get some himself.

"Inuyasha would ye like some help?"

"No....does it look like I can do this myself?" Inuyasha grumbled as the spoon flipped out of the pot splashing into his bowl. Only about half of it actually made it in.

"See!" Inuyasha said proudly eating his soup.

Kagome looked at Kaede and they silently laughed to each other.


	6. A New Kitty!

))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Chapter 6

))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A new Kitty!

))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Okyeee Doky Chapter six...sorry about the wait I was focused on school....then summer came...and well you know I was busy....but I'll get back into writing regularly now : D Enjoy!

))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Rise and shine Inuyasha" Kaede called, "Kagome is already waiting for you outside."

Inuyasha grumbled and rolled over, "Five more minutes...you old....bat," he mumbled.

Kagome stormed in, "I'm not waiting for you to sleep!," she yelled using her good paw to stomp on his tail.

Inuyasha jumped up with a screech, "I told you to stop doing that! Man! You sure are a pain!"

Kagome huffed and exited the tent.

"Go Inuyasha, ye must begin before the curse is permanent!" Kaede warned.

"Yeah, Yeah I heard ya!" Inuyasha sighed and left the tent as well.

Kagome was sitting next to a log thumping her tail softly.

"I wonder how long this will take, Why me anyway, why couldn't it be Sota or some other person? And what's up with this Inuyasha guy? He sure is hot-headed and stubborn" Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey You!" Inuyasha called.

"My name is not You it's Kagome!" Kagome said turning towards him.

"Whatever, like I care! Let's get going, there is no way I'm staying a cat! I'm half DOG demon....why did I become a cat....I hate cats!" Inuyasha began to whine.

"Come on, and quite having a tantrum," Kagome called beginning to limp down the hill.

"I'm NOT having a tantrum!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Are to!"

"Am not!" Inuyasha cried running after her.

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

Kaede watched them from the window, she smiled and turned away.

_______________

Several hours later

----------------------

"We've been going in circles Inuyasha!" Kagome said picking at a flower she had plucked.

"No we haven't I've never seen that tree before!" Inuyasha called back.

"Inuyasha.....huh....that's because you have your head so far into that dirt you can't see anything."

"Well....If I wasn't a damn cat my sense of smell would be ten times better than it is now!"

"Oh sure it would." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Stupid girl!....what does she know she's just a human....well suppose to be one anyway." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"I thought cat's were suppose to have a great sense of sm...uumph." Kagome stumbled. "Ow...ow...ow"

"Now What!" Inuyasha looked irritably around

Kagome was lying on the ground.

"You know, maybe if you didn't yap so much and paid attention to where you were going things like this wouldn't happen.....I thought cats were suppose to have a great sense of balance!"

Kagome looked angrily up at him, "You know I thought dogs were suppose to be friendly and be 'man's best friend'!"

"Well you're not a man now are you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, so your saying If I were male you would like me?"

"I wouldn't like you even if you were an alien!"

"Well that's good to know...because I REALLY DON'T like YOU either!" Kagome yelled picking herself up enough to sit.

"GOOD!"

Kagome stood up and began to in the opposite direction.

"We've already gone that way!" Inuyasha called

"Well, it's better than following your nose! You're not getting us anywhere!"

"Fine! Whatever do what you want I'm going this way, See if I care if you die....in fact I'll be very happy if you die!" Inuyasha growled and trotted off away.

"Good riddance, What a pig-head!" Kagome mumbled to herself, "He wasn't even worth traveling with. He got us lost, made fun of me when I got hurt, then told me he hated me! What a jerk!"

Kagome waddled her way down a sloping hill and came to a tall-grassed meadow..

She sighed, "Sure would be nice to be taller right now!"

She looked slowly around and something caught her eye.

"Is that....? It is!" Kagome smiled running over to a small yellowish plant, "Why is Harper Weed growing in a meadow?" Kagome shrugged. She picked a small amount and stuffed it in a small pouch Kaede has especially made for her. "Harper Weed found, nineteen more plants to find" Kagome sighed... "This is going to take for ever!"

Just then Kagome heard a small sniffle.

Kagome wheeled around frantically, "Who's there?"

"Please, please don't hurt me." Came a small voice.

Kagome calmed down, "I won't hurt you I promise, just come out so I can see you."

Kagome heard a small rustle of grass behind her and out crawled a little orange kitten.

Kagome starred at it for a minute then screamed.

"Awww, You're so CUTE!" Kagome squealed, squeezing the little kitten.

"EEEEEHHH you pro...mised n..ot to huuurt me." he wheezed

Kagome let him go, "What's your name?"

"Shippo." The little orange kitten said catching his breath.

"Ahh what an adorable name for a little kitty!"

"I'm NOT a CAT!" Shippo said angrily,

"Um...well you have four legs, whiskers, and a tail!"

"Well I am a kitten now but I really am a fierce fox demon!"

"Really? You must have the same curse as me...I'm really a human girl."

"Wow! Really? Your probably a really pretty girl then too."

"Ahhh...thanks Shippo."

Shippo laughed and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Oh, right, sorry my name is Kagome."

"Ka...go...me" Shippo pronounced.

"Right! So...Shippo where are your parents?"

Shippo looked down and played with a blade of grass for a second...."Well....um...they're gone."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"But...my father was a great fox demon...he...he coulda beat anything...he was the greatest! He would protect me and mommy from anything....but then two really bad demons showed up and my father fought and fought and when he seemed to be loosing mommy jumped in to help him and told me to run and hide..... but then.... I never....I never..saw them...again." Shippo began to cry.

"It's alright" Kagome soothed comforting the little kitten. "Hey I'll tell you what, if you come with me to help me find the ingredient to cure us...you can stay with me and I'll protect you...okay?"

Shippo looked up with tear streaked eyes and began to wipe them...."Alright." He sniffed.

"Come on let's get going. We've got a lot to do."

Shippo bounced up... "Alright lets go...as long as you're with me It'll be okay right?"

"Right!" Kagome smiled.


End file.
